100 Days to Prowe My Love
by Shadow Priesstes
Summary: Two lovers remember the onehundred days which made one of them realize they true feelings for the other while behind they backs many powers tryed to destroy they fraginle bond or to protect it. No one said that courting was easy if family is involved...
1. Do you remember?

A/N: while taking a walk and trying to get some of my story-plans worked out as to how to write them and with all these love catastrophe going around in the whole city come my mind up with this idea. This will be in a way similar to my other fic _**'Gathering the Fallen Petals'**_ in other words it will be a One-shot collection with each story connected to the other and happening in the same universe, only here will each story represent one day.

P.S.: fine, fine… Happy Valentines Day for those who could hardly await for it to come…

* * *

><p>I. Do you remember?<p>

Anor was slowly sinking under the horizon, the once golden rays turning to a warm orange light mixing with the darkening blue of the skies of Valinor the Undying Lands. Clear blue eyes watched from they spot on the large window how the last sunrays slipped through the green leaves of the large trees for one last time. Sword callused hands played gently with long tresses of raven black hair, the body against the others chest stirring till dark brown eyes blinked sleepily as they looked up into blue ones.

"Goheno nin seron vell. I didn't intend waking you." he said gently as the figure in his arms chuckled softly before pushing himself up, lips meeting in a soft kiss.

"It is fine, I was only dwelling in old memories." the dark haired figure said as he laid back again, head resting on his husband's chest, listening to the familiar heartbeat.

"About what if I may ask my beautiful raven?" he asked with a fond smile, arms wrapping themselves tighter around the lithe body against him, the sweet scent of irises, ink and old books filling his senses.

"About your little quest regards courting me to prove that your intentions are honest." a chuckle rumbled at this through the strong chest.

"Aye, it truly was a war both fugitively and literally to be finally able to hold and kiss you, to know that you are mine for all eternity. Really, could no one in this family stick by they own things, even that annoying cradle snatching Peredhel couldn't hold himself out." the last part come out in an annoyed growl, but the frown soon ceased with a soft touch.

"Fine, I need to agree that I had also thought that Elrond would enjoy his freedom without you appearing out of the closet with bow and sword, firmly bend on castrating him." the dark haired figure said in a thoughtful tone, but his dark eyes danced with playful amusement.

"That was only once that I had hid in a closet." the blonde elf protested while the other softly laughed at his antics.

"I know melethen, I'm glad that you remember those days." soon was his face lifted by a gentle hand, they eyes meting again in the dying sunrays which shone outside of the large window.

"I will never forget those hundred days, my lovely Advisor." he said with a warm smile while leaning down.

"I'm gland to hear that, aran nín." was the last thing he said before they lips met again in a kiss.


	2. Day I: A proposition

A/N: I just noticed that I forgot to mention that this story is completely AU and that you should be prepared that most of the characters will act OOC if the first chapter hadn't already given indication to that.

* * *

><p>II. Day I.: A proposition<p>

It was a bright day in Valinor and many of the elves enjoyed they every day tasks then even thought they were now living in the Undying Lands were there still things to do. The Valar had granted them to live in a perfect copy from they old homes back then in Middle-Earth in a way was it as if they would have never left, except two different things, the three large realms of Lothlórien, Imladris and Eryn Leslagen were per foot only a journey from three days away and per horse was the time even shorter and the second thing…

"BE AN ELF YOU CRADLE SNATCHIN PEREDHEL AND STOP RUNNING!" screamed the angered voice of a certain king running through the halls with a bow firmly held in his hands, a quiver with arrows on his back and a sword hanging on his side.

"DO I LOOK AS IF I HAD GONE MAD?" come the voice of the victim who was running through his home in a really undignified way, but one can throw away freely all dignity if your angered and mostly of all disapproving father-in-law is trying to castrate you.

No one paid them head, only stepped out of the way as the two high ranked elves passed them. It had become a routine since King Thranduil found out in the most unsubtle of ways that his only and most of all cherished son was together with the Lord of Imladris. That unsubtle way being him walking in to a room to greet his son after he finally arrived in Valinor only to walk in on said son and a certain Lord having a hot reunion of they own. If this wasn't already bad enough made Lord Elrond the big mistake to try explaining to the shock frozen king that they are in love and asking for permission to court the prince. Let's just say that now the whole of Valinor knows Elrond's name thanks to Thranduil's reaction. Since that day was the king always visiting his child and trying to get rid of some parts of Elrond's anatomy. The other elves in the household could only shake they heads, no one asks _that _question if getting caught like this and mostly, no one goes doing _that_ with a person from whom they know that they have an overprotective father who hasn't seen them in some long years.

"Ada should really have thought to try explaining this in a more subtle way to Legolas's father." Elladan said as they heard a loud crash from somewhere down the hall.

"According to nana is he not able to such a thing, he asked daeradar for the permission to court nana after he walked in on them kissing, with ada's hand on her tight." Elrohir said as he turned back to his twin.

"Great, at least we had done it better." he replied, but Elrohir chuckled at which his twin raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not sure, it seemed that the whole of Imladris had seen that I have a thing for Lindir so it was easy getting that out and there was no one I needed to ask for courting permission and Dan, yelling out that you are together with someone while everyone is busy staring gapping at the nearly seventy Fell Bests behind us is hardly counting for subtle." Elrohir said while his twin blushed and turned away.

"It was not my fault that the only way I could persuade him to sail with us here was that I needed to offer that we take them with us." his brother only raised and eyebrow at him, he knew that, he was there on most of the failing negotiations quests of his twin." Fine, I don't know how subtle I could have told the family if the Fell Beasts wouldn't have been there, but I was the one needing to explain to the ex-Dark Lord, the Witch-King of Angmar and Glorfindel that I'm dating they nephew/charge/godson." he shoot back.

"Only Glorfindel looked at you murderously and that was also only for a short time because he went back to the argument as to why the Witch King was back and here in Valinor." come the counter comment.

"Elladan, Elrohir, do you know where your irresponsible father is, he has some work to do." at the new voice turned both of them in the direction of they father's chief advisor.

"Follow the screaming and crashing sounds Erestor, but be careful, the king had arrows and is pretty angry."

"No need to worry about me Elrohir." Erestor replied with a hidden grin, he was more then capable to dodge those if it should be unavoidable that he uses the skill attained from his training as a young elfling.

The twins watched the retreating advisor before they continued they own way in the other direction, Elrohir had promised his brother to help him out in the Hall of Healing somewhat while his brother-in-law is out getting some herbs then little or in some cases major accidents could still happen.

* * *

><p>Making his way to the end of the hall walked Erestor inside the door on the right where he was meet with a familiar and pathetic scene, namely Elrond backed to a wall and holding up a chair as deffens and Thranduil advancing at him with a sword. Shaking his head the advisor decided to make his presence known and to end the situation, if it should not work he still could put Legolas on they case, Celebrian gave the young prince free regain in chastising they husband if he should step out of the line.<p>

"Lord Elrond, King Thranduil, if you would both cease your shared leisure time" he knew that Elrond was glaring at him with a look saying _"do-I-look-as-if-I'm-having-fun-here"_, but he ignored it "Lord Elrond has still some leftover paperwork do give his attention to, so if you both would."

"Aye, there is still much to do." Elrond said as he slipped past the king and made a run for his study, never in his life being this thankful for a large stack of papers that he could hug them.

After he left turned Erestor back to the king who was sheathing his sword, face impassive as he did so.

"Aran nín, is it really necessary that you spend your visits here with hunting after my lord?" Erestor asked curiously, he had enough of the complains about loud noises and broken or destroyed objects.

"If he would leave my son then aye I would, but I can't and will not ask that of Legolas if he is happy with this marriage is it not my right to take it from him." Erestor started blinking at this, it seemed that the rumours about the king's devotion to his child were not exagewarating. Taking the last steps which separated them placed Erestor his hand on the royal elf's arm.

"Legolas is truly blessed to have you as a father aran nín." he said with a little smile, his own father even thought rebelling against his family's wishes had given in after a time nearly breaking the heart of his mother as he left her when she needed him the most not even returning after she had told him that she was with child. A warm calloused hand on his cheek brought him back from the bitter memory, looking up were dark brown eyes met with concerned looking clear blue ones.

"Do you feel alright?" Thranduil asked softly, not even attempting to take his hand from the warm skin.

"Aye, only was with my thoughts somewhere else." Erestor replied, no one knew about his past and he intended to keep it thus. "Legolas should return tomorrow with Lady Celebrian from Lothlórien." he said to get his mind away from the strange feeling the hand on his skin gave him.

"I'm glad that those two are getting along in this three part marriage, Celebrian is a wonderful elleth and has inherited much from her father." Thranduil said and Erestor noted again that the king purposely ignored the fact that Lady Galadriel was the mother to the child of his sworn brother. "I hope they had a good time visiting there."

"I'm sure they had." replied Erestor as he tried taking a step back, but the hand which had left his cheek was no on his arm and holding him there. "Aran nín?" he asked in confusion, was it only him or was the king's face closer to his then before.

"And what about you Lord Erestor, had you not thought about marriage now that the elves save the Evenstar had left Middle-Earth?" he asked, his deep voice holding something acing to hope in it.

"N…nay…I'm not exactly the type of person most would consider wanting to bind themselves to." Erestor replied hastily while fighting his blush, it was not that he had never thought about it, it was only that he wished for a relationship into which he could put his trust in and not be hurt like his mother was hurt. You could say, he had some trusting issues in regards of love so the blonde noble's next words shocked him.

"So then have I no competition for your heart?" at those words Erestor's eyes widened in shock and staggered slightly.

"Wha…what!" he asked in shock at this sudden turn of events.

"You heard me my lovely raven, I always had three things for which I come here, to see my son, to torment his cradle snatching husband and to see you." Thranduil admitted as he placed a loose strain of raven black hair behind the advisor's pointed ear. "Since meeting you I felt enchanted from your dark beauty and whished to get to know you batter and if you would grant me the grace have you at my side as my mate."

Erestor was starting to panic, this was a fully new territory for him and he was unsure about what to do next or even how to react, his mind had decided from all the times to desert him now. Sure, like most everyone else did the kings appearance not escape his notice, the lean muscled body, long pale blonde hair like Anor's rays, clear blue eyes, fine features with the high cheekbones giving him a truly royal appearance beside the title, melodious sensual deep voice which gave you the feeling as if being caressed by fine silk. Truly, you need to be blind if you don't admit that the king was beautiful, but the thought that such a person should be interested in someone like him that was something hard to believe.

"King Thranduil, I appreciate your words, but I'm truly not a person one would manage to truly be happy with." Erestor replied, but then he noticed a look on the kings face with which he become rather familiar by his son. So this is were Legolas got it, he needed to admit that father and son were truly alike.

"I think I will manage to find that out in due time." he said in a determined tone, he was not the type of person to give up that easily if he wished something and he had since long desired the raven haired elf. To run his hands through the hair the same colour as a raven's feathers, to gaze into those dark brown eyes when they become nearly black from desire, to taste the creamy white skin hidden under those black robes, nay he would not get deterred from gaining his prize. Elrond had taken him his son and he would take his advisor.

"King Thranduil…" Erestor tried protesting, but was silenced with a finger on his lips as the king went to one knee in front of him, both of his hands grasping his left one, the hand on which the bonding band would be, the thought made him blush.

"Then hereby my lovely raven I'm Thranduil Oropherion, King of Eryn Leslagen ask you Lord Erestor of Imladris to give me the permission that with this day counted in court you for one hundred days to prove to you that my feelings are true and honest. If on the end of the hundredth day when Anor sets, before the first of Elbereth's stars raise your still don't return my feelings I will set you free from me and will only ask for your friendship." Thranduil finished with his oath and pressed a gentle kiss on the hand he was holding before looking up at a fully puzzled and blushing advisor. "Will you grant me my wish?" he asked at which Erestor could only nod when the king stood up from the ground.

"So there you are Thranduil, I was looking for you over the place, I have made a new poem and would like your option about it." come suddenly the cheerful voice of Bilbo Baggins as he stood in the door of the room.

"Of course meldir." the blonde elf replied with a smile at his hobbit friend, giving Erestor's hand a last squeeze he let go and walked up to the Halfling and both left.

Erestor could only stare at the spot the other had stood and knelt on, his thoughts a mess as he tried to proceed as to what had happened here, but when he did was he sure that he would faint any second. He had just agreed that the kings courts him for a whole of one hundred days, this was in a way both flattering that someone was wanting him so much and also frightening in a way because he didn't know, even if Thranduil truly was in love with him, if he could ever return such strong feelings. He feared that his heart had become to cold to truly feel the deep love lovers felt, but he would give him the chance, this was the least he could do.

_To be continued…_


	3. Interlude: The teams

A/N: this chapter will contain some references to my other story _**'Gathering the Fallen Petals'**_

* * *

><p>III. Interlude: The teams<p>

The news about Thranduil's plan to get a certain advisor was of course not lost to some certain people, but in most cases did they not know that the other also saw the hidden glances the king spared to the other elf or how he acted around him. This was actually the ground why Celebrian had visited her parents or namely her ada as she was now sitting by him in his talan.

"So, what do you say dada?" she asked Celeborn patiently smiling as she saw his eyes gleam in happiness.

"I think this is a wonderful idea Celebrian, my beloved gwadoren was since Caladwen's passing not interested in anyone and Erestor makes a perfect match for him. I will be going with you to Imladris and will also enlist Haldir, Orophin and Rumil to also come to help." he said while standing up gracefully and walking over to a nearby table and took out a sheet of paper.

"What are you doing ada?" Celebrian asked her father in confusion.

"Only writing a letter to Miriel telling her that she should also come with both Feanor and Angränor, they had proposed a similar plan as yours not all too long ago, but I had no time to reply." Celeborn explained smiling as he called a bird messenger.

"Wonderful, the more the better." Celebrian said, she had a thought to also involve her second husband into this, but decided that poor Legolas had already enough to go through with both his father and husband always in war with the other.

She couldn't know that at the same time said second husband was making plans for his own group as to what they should do or the her mother had heard the conversation with her ada and was not fond of the plan. It was not that Galadriel was a scornful person, she only disliked the king since they were young. He had always stood between her and Celeborn, she saw it, no matter what she did, her husband could never give either of them up. It hadn't helped her dislike for the sindarin elf who always hung to Celeborn's tunic when he they had been elflings, or that Celeborn was Thranduil's asked partner by his Majority Rites or that they had spent a night together after Oropher's gruesome death, it was that they had a bond she didn't have with Celeborn and then Thranduil's son become her daughter's second husband. So in her option she had allowance to set her foot down and she knew that both Elrond and Glorfindel would gladly help her out in her quest.

Meanwhile farther away at the balcony of the royal guest talan stood an elf with pale blonde hair like Anor's rays gazing at the tall trees. Legolas liked it here, but he longed to return to Imladris to make sure that Elrond was still fine, he knew that his ada would never hurt his husband of course, but not killing someone didn't mean that they couldn't maim a person as long as the wounds are not life threatening. He hoped they little plan would go up and his ada would be to busy with his new lover to try harming his.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_The Hall of Healing was quiet, occasionally broken by the sound of Elrohir's muttered cursing in quenja, noldorin, men and dwarwis as he was still attempting to pry and unconscious form and equally gone Celeborn. _

"_Leave it brother, you will only strain your back and then we will have more work to do." come it from Elladan as he was busy setting his daeradar's wrist. "Really in all my years had I never know that the two tomes of 'The Great History of the Noldor' could be this dangerous." _

"_Only if you are standing near the open balcony door trying to stop an argument between two tick headed elves and a not long ago returned March Warden is trying to protect you from harm and you have an unbearable desire to explore the rose bush under said balcony by which you stand." replied Legolas as he entered the room, face slightly red as he had yelled with both his father and lover for the past hour and a half. _

"_Would you like a glass of water Legolas?" _

"_Yes, thank you Lindir." the prince said to the minstrel as he handed him a glass of water when there was suddenly a loud crash. Elrohir managed to get Haldir down of Celeborn. _

"_Elrohir!" Lindir exclaimed as he run to his husband's side and gently touched the place where he had hit his head as he crashed into the wall. _

"_I'm fine linnod nín." Elrohir said reassuringly to his mate, giving him a chaste kiss on the lips._

"_Don't scare me like that rohir nín." the minstrel chided. _

"_They are adorable together in a way, I had never known Roh being this mellow as he is with Lindir." Elladan said smiling, but turned to his side as the one beside him snorted. _

"_Aye and he was only all to ready to throw all chances away for your little mad pursuit and not only him." the elf growled, his moon light like eyes flashing at Elladan who blushed before leaning his head against the other's shoulder. _

"_We had not made your work easy." he stated with a little smile as a pale hand left they position on Celeborn's temple and stroke gently over his cheek. _

"_It seems to be in the family." he said huffing as he looked down at the silver haired elf. "Dan, remind me to tell your daeradar that he might not have inherited the powers of the Dream Dwellers from his own daeradar, but he certainly has got the mind block. I'm fighting since three whole hours here to get inside his mind to check for damage and to get him to wake from this coma like state." the healer growled in frustration as another of his attempts failed._

"_That will make him happy." Elrohir said as with the help of both Lindir and Legolas got Haldir placed on another bed. "Nestaron, you might try looking at Haldir again, I think he hit his head again." he said to his brother-in-law who held back a groan, but complied in checking both the out cold sindar and the elven knight whom didn't dare protesting by the look he received. _

"_I think I know just the solution to our problems, I'm surprised that it didn't come much faster to me, it was so obvious." this of course earned Legolas everyone's attention, well that of those conscious that is. _

"_Then tell us Legolas, I'm open for all suggestions, it feels as if Nestaron and I hadn't left the Hall of Healing since weeks, I want to sleep in our room, to eat IN the dining hall and not here." Elladan whined in frustration, he was desperate for a long hot bath, if possible in the company of his husband before Glorfindel tries again to snatch him away for some quality time. _

"_I want to get ada together with Erestor." the prince said bluntly at which the twins stared at him gapping, Lindir blinking while Nestaron only nodded at his friend. _

"_Your ada is certainly interested in him, I can feel it surrounding him tickly each time Erestor does as much as to pass by him." the Dweller replied at which were now all eyes on him. _

"_Wha…oh right, forgot that your kind can feel strong emotions from others around them." Elladan said blushing as he remembered this practicullar quality of his mate which got towards him since they bonding much stronger, he could remember some times when he was frustrated at nights and his mate asking him to calm down so that he could go sleeping. _

"_And does Erestor feel the same?" Legolas asked his friend hopefully, but the other shook his head. _

"_I think he is undecided, he has some feeling for the king in my option, but there is something holding him back, I can sense fear, a deep laying mistrust which he hides, but seeing that it doesn't threaten his health have I no permission to explore it more, only if he should ask me for help." Legolas nodded at this, but his eyes still shone in determination._

"_It doesn't matter, it is worth a try so after Celebrian and I return from Lothlórien we will play matchmakers." the prince stated while the others nodded, anything was worth it to finally have some piece from both Elrond and Thranduil." _

_End Flashback_

* * *

><p>Returning from his thought pushed Legolas away from the railing and turned around to walk back into the talan, he still had some plans to work on for the time they return home.<p>

They quest was about to start soon.

_To be continued…_


End file.
